Misunderstood
by PrivatexDonut
Summary: December is unhappy and whenshe gets taken away to Neverland,she finally feels completely alive. M for bad laguage and future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstood**

**December**

_"I've gone days without food,_

_I've gone weeks without sleep"_

Silverstein blared into empty air while candles danced to the song. December sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face and blood down her wrists. FAT was etched on her arm, fresh trickles of red dripping slowly down. She could hear her phone vibrating and she sighed but decided she had to speak to him.

"Hello Oliver," she said icily.

"Hello child."

December's eyes widened as she listened to the stranger chuckle at the other end of the line.

"Now, I know it's you, _Wendy_. And whom is this Oliver fellow?"

"Whose this?" she forced the squeak out of he throat.

"Captain James Hook, Wendy. Why, you've forgotten me already!"

December remembered where she heard that name before. Captain Hook! From Nana Wendy's dream!

"No, Hook, I know you, not remember you. My name is December, Wendy's great great granddaughter."

December heard the laugh. "Smart plan, Wendy, but you're only a child. I'm coming in."

"The doors are locked."

"Yes, but are the windows?"The windows burst open, cold air rushing in and putting out the candles. The dark silhouette of a tall man covered December's small body. He strode over to her and threw her easily over his shoulder.

"Let me GO!" she shouted but he barked out an order and a gag was thrown over the mouth.

"Now, now. Calm down, Wendy."

"Hm gnog Menvy!" was the best December could utter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hook**

His men shoved December into a corner of the ship, her body shaking delicately in the cold Winter air. She wore a small tank top that showed her pale concaved stomach and obvious hipbones, a baggy pair a tracksuit bottoms that swung loosely all over and a long-sleeved jumper tied around her fragile waist. Hook only decided that she definitely wasn't Wendy when he saw the girls eyes and hair. Her hair was raven black, with streaks of blue, pink and purple running through it and her eyes were gloriously red. They shone with contempt. His eyes followed hers and drank the emotion deeply until she croaked out "Could you bandage this up for me?"

She shoved her hand out under his nose. Hook saw the blood and the words that were engraved into the skin and nodded.

"Follow me, child." He strode into his office, hearing her bare feet shuffle along the wooden planks.

"So, are you going to let me go soon?" December murmured softly into the air. Hook laughed deeply.

"Of course not child! We shall tell Pan we have Wendy, show him you and say she had changed and capture him. The child is a halfwit of some sort! And, shall you tell me your name?"

"December. December Black. And don't cheat Pan. Only cowards cheat." December slid on her jumper and shivered, obviously freezing. Hook sighed and shrugged off his coat.

"Here you are, child."

She took the coat from his and looked into his eyes. "It's December."

"Yes, yes, whatever will make you happy. Now, put out your arm."

December slowly stretched out her hand and let Hook pour potions onto it which made her wince.

"That's a good girl," muttered Hook, almost to himself. December nodded and yawned.

A loud bang and panicked shout woke her from a dozy state. A stout man with a short black beard and a bandana around his neck opened the door and stuck his head in.

"It's Pan. 'E's 'ere wiv his Lost boys!"

December and Hook rose and walked quickly to the door but Hook shoved her back roughly.

"You stay here," he grunted and strode out the door. December heard more screams and shouts, splashes and, oddly enough, a ticking noise. She then heard a loud screech and the handle of the door being turned.

"What the fu-" was all she was able to say before a group of young boys swarmed over her shouting out "Wendy!" and "Mother!"

She struggled out of the heap out of breath.

"I'm not your mother," she shouted. "Or Wendy! MY NAME IS DECEMBER!"

"Wendy!" a boy of around 14 ran into the room and into December's arms. "C'mon!"

December was confused and realised that _this _was Pater Pan and his followers, the Lost Boys.

"Wait," Peter turned and his emerald eyes smashed deep into December's rubies. "You're not Wendy."

"I'm Wendy's great great granddaughter, December."

Peter ran his hand through his sunset coloured hair, his brow furrowed.

"Well, c'mon! We can't stand here and just wait for Hook to come back! We need to get outta here!"

Peter grabbed December's hand and ran out the door, leaping into the air. Hook was in the bird's nest, hugging the pole and watched as December flew away with Pan.

"She was mine, Peter," he whispered as he hugged the pole. "And she still is."


End file.
